


Kiss Me With Your Whole Body

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 5 - Kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me With Your Whole Body

Lips brushed against each other, a plain, simple contact. They exchanged warmth, basked in the closeness, the other’s scent filling their nostrils. A momentary parting, and brown eyes opened a crack before sliding shut again; he tilted his head and pulled closer once more.  
The nibbling treatment was repaid in kind, and Teddy wrapped his arm around Billy’s waist, holding him close in a tight grip. A pant left Billy, a mistake he soon paid for when Teddy wrapped his lips around Billy’s lower one. He tugged at it gently with his teeth before running his tongue over the warm surface, moistening the dry lip before he applied a light suction.  
A hand buried in his blond hair just as a moan was let out against his mouth, low, silent and heated. He opened his eyes for a brief moment when Billy pulled away again, just in time to see the mage lean in to claim his lips in a similar manner; Teddy let him all too eagerly.  
His other arm rounded Billy’s chest, and he all but crushed the other against himself. Billy’s hand clenched over the small of Teddy’s back, fingers curling around a handful of his shirt. It was all the encouragement Teddy needed, and he tilted his head, better knitting their lips together.  
He felt it then, Billy’s tongue, and he willingly let it pass his lips and explore. Billy hummed distantly as Teddy tasted like mint and dental floss, and Billy was certain he never tasted anything more delicious in his life because he wanted more and more of it.   
It only got better as Teddy suckled on the warm muscle next, and the sounds the act milked out of Billy made pleasant shivers run down Teddy’s body, the sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach.   
He wanted to taste more, feel more, but let it go as he realized he was running out of air - they both were. Kiss broken, both teens stared at each other as they struggled to breathe, cheeks flushed and bodies all but melting against each other. Blue met brown as they stared into each other’s eyes, looks unfocused and distant.   
Finally, one found his voice.  
  
“That, was…” Billy tried as he let his hand fall from Teddy’s hair to his shoulder.  
Teddy nodded slowly, in a similar state of absent-mindedness.  
  
“Lost… the word?” He panted.   
Billy was still for a moment before a spark as though lit in his eyes; he nodded and licked his lips.   
  
“Let’s see… if I can find it again?”  
  
Teddy gulped and nodded, holding Billy as tightly as he could without hurting him.  
  
“Let’s.”  
  
They tilted their heads and fell mostly silent again.


End file.
